


She Who Has Tired of Xenon...

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Category: Firefly
Genre: Ambiguity, Canon Backstory, Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Serenity, Free Will, Life Choices, No Smut, Other, Present Tense, Prostitution, What Doesn't Kill You Can Still Seriously Mess You Up, ennui, if it makes you happy it can't be that bad, quiet desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't imagine ever leaving," the boy says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Who Has Tired of Xenon...

She's not running away. It's nothing like that. There's no sudden danger. It's just, there's nothing for her here. Nothing but the same old work, the same old diversions. Day and night cycle and recycle until it's all the same, all nothing. She passes a man on the street. His greeting is hesitant but warm, grateful. She remembers nothing.

Twenty-seven. Twenty-seven is not a hundred. It isn't even thirty. Why should she be so tired? Love. Passion. These things existed once. Inara remembers them. She clings to the night, clutches at shadows. She is drowning in an ocean of light.


End file.
